


Guilty embrace

by Nightmare_of_my_choice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Mild Smut, My First Smut, One Shot, Shy Tashigi, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_of_my_choice/pseuds/Nightmare_of_my_choice
Summary: Zoro x Tashigi smut. Set somewhere after Punk Hazard.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Guilty embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I wrote for my friend but never published it.  
> Zoro x Tashigi smut. Set somewhere after Punk Hazard.  
> Horny A and shy B prompt, enemies-lovers, my friend picked everything. OOC definitely. It's is my first time writing them. I'm still new to all of this but I tried my best.

Another town oppressed, another collaboration with G-5. Frankly, he got tired of cooperating with the Navy, but no one in his crew minded it. 

He chose to get off their back and let them have fun, especially now when the party was at its height and alcohol ran like a river. 

His eye swept over the mob of singing and partying individuals, spotting the members of his crew.

The sake tasted good, warming him up. The shithead who exploited this mining town had all the elite stuff. It glided down his throat, but it didn't dissolve the angry knot in his stomach. 

_She's pretending like nothing happened._

G-5 was on their heels, as they docked this town in hopes of hiding since they did not have enough cola. As fate would have it (but not really), Luffy obliterated some loudmouth henchmen, enabling Smoker and Glasses to locate them with ease. The Navy promised to turn a blind eye when they saw who was behind it.

Another corrupted marine guy extracted a scowl and sharply worded commands of Captain Four-eyes, her thin lips clenching in disgust. 

He did not want to be on the receiving end of her outrage. 

Last time, she was feral, her spectacles adding the odd, violet hue to the pupils of her brown eyes. 

She surveyed him with her usual disdain. But her lips quivered when he smiled.

_"Glasses, I don't wanna-"_

_"I don’t care,"_ she dismissed him. 

If she was anyone else, he would dispose of the sucker within seconds.

Sparks flew when their swords clashed. 

He thought about the time when he met her. How she shook him up and ripped apart his ego. He'd like to think he did the same to her. Make her realize her weakness. Inspire her to train harder. Beyond her limits.

_Do not get distracted. Do not hesitate._

Though he wasn't serious, a duel was still a duel. 

Kuina dissed him plenty of times but did not hold back when he challenged her. And he challenged her with every chance he got.

He knew the feeling all too well. Maybe that's why he granted the marine woman's request.

She blocked admirably for someone who had better technique and not brute strength. But he was faster. 

_She has to work harder._

Their swords clashed several more times in rapid succession. 

She improved, but her strength was fading away little by little. Sweat glistened on her face and neck. 

He shoved her hard, but she swung Shigure at the last second, managing to nick him as she fell. 

Few drops of blood were absorbed by the sand. He smirked, as he observed her lying on her back. The heat was rising in his groin. He couldn't remember if there was ever a time when he craved for a woman. 

_Why now? Why her?_

Marine woman was a sore loser. She immediately got up, shaking the sand off her garments.

Their swords pushed against each other again, but she was exhausted. When she discovered he wasn't using his full strength, she went ballistic with that mouth of hers, throwing all kinds of insults. Even more so when he sheeted his swords, letting her chew his ear off.

Turning his back to her, he decided to cool down and go for a swim. 

_"Don't ignore me, Roronoa! I will arrest you- W-What are y-you d-doing?"_

_"I'm going to take a swim. Don't touch my swords, 'kay?"_

He got rid of his clothes, leaving only his underwear.

Katana nerd covered her eyes with her hand, pointing Shigure at him with the other. 

He lay his swords on the top of his clothes, making sure they were protected. Sea, sand, and salt were deadly for the blades. He set a reminder in his mind to do a proper cleaning when he gets back to the Sunny.

He splashed into waves, the coolness cutting through his built-up heat like a solid punch in the face.

What he didn't anticipate was for her to follow. She ran to the water with her clothes on, leaving behind the gloves, boots, and Shigure.

 _What the hell?_ He quirked his brow, as the waves crashed against his body.

She dipped a toe in, flinching at the chill. 

He snickered, cause she reminded him of a timid animal. When she finally dared to enter, the water was up to her waist. 

She stood for a bit, probably regretting her rash decision.

An incoming wave knocked her out of her feet. He didn't have time to warn her.

When her back resurfaced, he stopped laughing. 

_Shit._

He waded through the water to reach her. Embracing her limp body, he hauled her to the shore. She was still breathing and only had a big bump on her head.

 _"Ngh..."_ She let out a groan, shivering.

The temperature dropped fast, and he knew he had to keep them warm.

_I should make a fire._

Collecting some driftwood, dry leaves, and bark from fallen trees nearby, he dug several inches of sand out, lying down a small nest of the accumulated resources. 

Once the fire was crackling cheerfully, he peeled off her wet clothes, wrapping her in his arms. Her body, cold as the marble, started to regain heat, trembling less. 

He closed his eye, smelling the sea in her hair. 

The contrast between their bodies was mesmerizing. 

Her back upon his chest, the smoothness of her legs between his muscular thighs; the scars on her upper body properly healed, versus the jagged ones he had before Chopper began tending to his wounds. Her toned arms and her hand, smaller than his, but skilled in wielding katana.

Life had some sick sense of humor. 

Just two years ago, she made him lose control, forcing him to deal with the Kuina baggage. 

Her face. The short hair. Same words. Similar technique.

After their initial duel, he understood that she was quite different from Kuina. And that he had to deal with the jaws of grief. But he couldn't. Not right away. 

So, he kept running away from the woman who jogged his memory of the lost friend and the buried pain. 

The said woman was now in his arms.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, her hair tickling him.

Were they rivals? Not really. Enemies? They should be, but it did not sit well with him for some reason. And yet, there was something that connected them in a mysterious, inexplicable way. 

Tashigi groaned.

 _"Ugh..."_ She rubbed the bump on her head. _"What happened...?"_

 _"You hit your head while chasing me. What a dumb fall."_ He loosened his grip around her.

 _"Roronoa... Roronoa?!"_ She jolted from his arms, her lips contorted into a scream.

_"You're welcome."_

The sight of her breasts spilling out of the bra, left his throat dry.

 _"Uh... Um... T-Thank you."_ She glanced downwards, the horror spreading on her face.

_"W-Where are my clothes?!"_

He thought she would faint again.

 _"You're welcome, again. You were freezing so..."_ He figured it was the best to be casual about it.

She covered herself with her arms, keeping the distance. He missed her warmth.

 _"Why do we always end up like this?"_ She pulled her knees to her chest after she examined her clothes. They were still soggy.

_"Beats me. Life is punishing me."_

She sulked.

_"I didn't ask you-"_

_"No more yapping. I had enough of you for today."_

_"The feeling is mutual, I assure you! I'm leaving!"_

_"Not without your clothes."_ He grinned.

 _"O-Of course not!"_ She couldn't hide her fidgeting.

_"Your shit is not dry yet."_

_"So what? I will go with... With... Ugh."_

She clutched her head, her face twisting.

_"Just stay put, Glasses. Sit by the fire and chill."_

_"Easy for you to say! I'm a Captain and I can't be seen with- No."_ She inhaled. _"I'm sorry."_

_"Hn."_

_"You... Saved me just like that? Why?"_

_"I felt like it. Now stop being a pain in my ass, and be quiet."_

_"Do you ever stop to think before you speak?"_ She snapped.

_"Show some gratitude and shut up, ma'am Captain."_

_"Would you like me to grovel with gratitude?"_ She glared.

He tipped his head upward, _"Hah! Your gratitude is more irritating than your patronizing attitude."_

_"You're impossible!"_

_"And you hate the fact that you like me."_

She paused.

_"I... I hate you!"_

_"What was that, Captain cheater?"_

_"I hate you! I hate you! I hate-"_

_"I get it, calm down."_ He stood up, draping his coat around her shoulders.

_"Thank- Ahh! I mean- No, thank you!"_

_"Take it before I change my mind and leave you here."_

He put his pants on, awaiting more insults. 

Surprised by the silence, he turned around, breath hitching in his throat.

He underestimated the effect of the marine woman in his clothes. Taking a deep breath, he tried to control his body. This was ridiculous. 

Why was this happening to him?

 _"...my glasses...my poor glasses... There goes another paycheck."_ She whined.

His lips quirked up. 

The remains of her eyeglasses were in his possession, but since she annoyed him, he wasn't going to hand it over.

He dropped down and started doing push-ups. The repetitive act helped focus his mind, as he refused to surrender to the lust. 

When Mihwak mentioned women as a potential distraction, he laughed at his face, proclaiming nothing could distract him from his training. He wasn't a perverted leecher, unlike someone in his crew.

When he glanced at her again, she sat on the same spot, gazing at the fire.

His green coat was swaddled around her frame. With her legs up in front of her, she looked vulnerable. A second later, she ran a hand through her dark hair, her bangs staying straight up, three inches in height. 

It was hard not to stare at her and even harder not to laugh.

Her dark eyes crossed paths with his.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_ He barely uttered, deciding to cut her some slack.

 _"Glasses..."_ He crouched by her side, holding his hand out. _"I found this after I pulled you out of the water."_

The handle and lenses were broken.

Her eyes doubled in size, mouth dropping open.

_"Tsk. I didn't break them-"_

Her eyes teared up.

He didn't know what to do. Tears were unknown territory and as awkward as the first time he saw a girl cry. Uncurling his fingers, he watched how she analyzed the damage, foolishly trying to piece together her destroyed glasses. 

_No. I already crossed too many lines with this woman. If I go there I will not be able to go back._

_"You came back for them..."_ She sniffed.

_"Hey."_

_"Wh-at?"_ She wiped the tears from her cheeks, facing him.

An explosive rush of adrenaline pumped through him when he leaned forward. 

As their lips joined, he held his breath, waiting for any kind of resistance. But she didn't move. 

He detached his lips from hers, his breath coming quickly as if he just ran a marathon.

Did he make a mistake?

 _"W-What do you think you're d-doing!"_ She wiped her lips.

_"It was just a kiss, Glasses. Relax. You're acting as if it was your first kiss."_

She stood up on wobbly legs, trying to button his coat.

_"Crap. It is?"_

_"No! It's not!"_ She turned around, clenching her fists.

_"Kiddy kisses don't count."_

_"I know that! What do you think- You think- Never mind!"_ She started collecting her half-dried things. 

_"If I knew it was that easy to get rid of you, I would have kissed you a long time ago!"_ He yelled.

Her hand connected with his cheek.

_"You're wrong, Roronoa Zoro. This is the last time you humiliated me like this. Don't toy with my feelings!"_

_"So you admit having them? For a pirate scum?"_

_"You're out of your mind!"_ She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her hand tugging her down.

_"Come on. Spill it."_

_"There's nothing to spill! A pirate like you wouldn't understand!"_

He did not release his hold.

_"Having the hots for a pirate..."_

Her eyes were locked on his, wide and ferocious, her nostrils flaring.

_"Bullseye."_

She tried to stand up but she was still dizzy.

_"H-Having the hots... for a marine... woman?"_

He could barely hold himself at the way she looked when she uttered those words. The flush in her cheeks, the dreamy, dazed expression, and her dark hair streaming over her shoulders. A perfect lure. 

_Damn her._

_"Maybe."_

The second time their lips met, he used his tongue and his teeth. Her body trembled, but she did not back down. 

He kissed her eyelids, her forehead, chin, and neck evoking moans and giggles, not leaving an opening for regret and guilt. 

When he bit her earlobe, her nails dug into his back. His hands were unbuttoning the few buttons she did on his coat, slowly drawing it down her shoulders.

He was already hard, and he could see the panic in her eyes. 

With a heavy heart, he rose, casting another glance at the alluring pose of her body and her glistening lips. 

_"The fire will go out."_

_"Don't leave!"_

She got up, tugging his hand.

_"Huh?"_

_"You'll get lost."_

_"You little..."_ He facepalmed. She was the one toying with him.

_"I'd rather you... stay."_

She wrapped her hands around his neck, his coat slipping off her shoulders, touching his tongue with hers.

He surrendered to the moment, distantly aware of what he was supposed to do.

She breathed his name onto his lips when they parted for the air, and he took her in his arms, laying her on his coat. Before she could say anything, he cupped her face and kissed her again. His palms brushed across her sides, warming her body up.

As the embarrassment swept over her, she pulled him down, circling her arms around his neck.

"I can't touch you like this," he whispered, licking her ear. 

She yelped, as he kissed her neck, pushing her bra up. 

His hands closed over her breasts. He squeezed and kneaded her flesh, delicately pinching her nipples between his fingers. 

She let out a shaky whimper, biting her lower lip.

He clamped his mouth over one nipple and sucked it, his other hand fondling her other breast. 

Her fingers ran through his hair, nails grazing his scalp, a pleased groan echoing through his chest.

_I should stop._

_I need to stop._

He let her nipple slide out of his mouth. She gave a frustrated little cry.

Heat blazed through his blood, contracting his muscles.

_I don't think I can._

His fingers grazed her belly, and he lifted himself only far enough to undo his pants.

 _"Do you... want this?"_ He dared to ask.

 _"Yes..."_ It was barely audible, but it made him ecstatic. He got rid of his pants, kissing her stomach, and slipping his fingers beneath her underwear. 

She sucked in a breath as he caressed her, leaning down to kiss her when he found the spot he was looking for. Coaxing and teasing, he observed her eyes open and close, as she kept holding a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries.

Sweat broke out at the thought of what it was going to feel like when he enters her.

But, he will take his time. 

Or so he thought until they both winced at the loud voices approaching them.

Tashigi bolted up, collecting her things as fast as she could. She put on her half-dried marine coat, skipping and missing several buttons. 

He awkwardly stood in his underwear, as she disappeared without saying as much as a goodbye.

Did he dream all of this?

_"Fuck!"_

Feeling like he could murder someone, he took Wado Ichimonji to inspect the source of the voices. 

_Stupid teenagers!_

The irony was that they probably came here to do the same thing he was about to. 

After scaring them shitless and robbing them out of the alcohol, he took another swim at the raging sea.

* * *

_Suppose I'll hafta remind her._

The person he set his eyes on was distancing herself from her drunken men. They were hitting on her, so much that she had to draw her sword. Threats did little to idiots until Smoker intervened, punching their lights out and telling her not to act like a meek girl.

He overheard her excusing herself to her superior, complaining about a migraine. 

Before he realized what he was doing, he followed her to the marine ship, where he lost sight of her. 

He thought about returning to Sunny, but he couldn't find his way out.

As he turned left, he noticed a tag on the cabin door with "Captain" on it and went in without a second thought.

Closing the door silently as he could and locking it, he stood for a few moments wondering what the fuck was he doing. This is the moment to walk away. To call it a mistake.

The bathroom door was ajar. 

Her shirt was unbuttoned.

She dipped the tips of her fingers to test the temperature of the water. The muscles of his stomach tightened involuntarily at her unintentional striptease, as she lowered her shirt down her arms with agonizing slowness.

Her bra had an embroidered flower between the breasts. He memorized the softness and the fullness of them. The scar from the harpy woman was covered by a strap, and while he absorbed the sight of her flesh, she unsnapped and then unzipped her jeans. Wriggling out of them, she bent down to collect them and place them on the chair, along with her shirt. 

His eyes unapologetically trailed the curve of her hips, stretching the material of pink underwear, all the way to her bare legs. 

When she reached for the hooks of her bra, he cleared his throat.

Tashigi jumped, reaching for her sword.

"What the-!? Roronoa?!" She unsheathed Shigure, aiming it at his face.

"Explain yourself!"

He thought it was best to get to the point. 

"Let's finish what we started on the beach."

"Huh? You're out of your mind!" She covered herself with a towel, turning scarlet.

He stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Why?"

"Why? Cause we're enemies!"

"You didn't seem to mind it last time. Or did you forget?"

She froze, looking away.

"That... That was... a mis-

"Mistake?" 

He moved the tip of her blade with his finger.

"Don't... We shouldn't..."

He pulled out his swords from the sash around his waist and laid them on the chair with her things. 

He got rid of his clothes, piece by piece, laughing as she let out startled gasps.

"Please don't!" She shouted when he tried to take off his underwear. 

"I-I m-mean... are you surrendering?!"

He guffawed.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He said with a wicked smile. "Take a second guess."

Her face was as crimson as blood. 

"Leaving me like that... You really like to torture me."

Sword fell out of her hand as she went backwards until she hit a full-length wall mirror.

"Stop... S-Stop." 

"I'll leave if you want. But you have to look me in the eyes and say it."

"I... I..."

He leaned over, murmuring into her ear. 

"Now's your chance to make me pay for everything I've done. You simply have to-"

The sound of water spilling broke the moment. The tub was overflowing.

"That's it! Just move-" She touched his chest, pushing him a bit.

"I n-need to turn the water off!"

_What's with that answer?_

Her bare feet patted against the puddle, and for a second, he thought she was going to slip.

As soon as she turned the water off, he yanked the towel out of her hands casting it aside. 

"I need an answer."

"I... don't know... I think we-"

"Damn it, woman."

She released an "Eek!" when he lifted her off her feet, carrying her to the mirror.

He spun her to face it, positioning himself behind her. Their gazes locked in the reflection. 

"Yes or no?" 

He hooked his thumb into the waistband of her underwear.

There was still no response other than some incoherent mumbling.

"I can't hear you."

With a rough flex of his arm, he hauled her to him. His erection throbbed against the small of her back.

She stared into the mirror. 

His heart drummed brutally, to the point of hurting. Buzzing in his body became intense as if he was charged with electricity.

He had to prepare for rejection. 

Had to will his body not to smash his fist into the mirror, hoping to erase the current image, or break the bones of the first, unfortunate navy souls who crossed his path.

He would rather get cut by Mihawk again than experience this fucking awful, excruciating anticipation.

Eventually, she nodded.

A smile ran away from him, giddy with freedom. 

Exhilaration hit every nerve in his body, his lips pecking her shoulder.

He pushed her hair away, planting small kisses on her neck. She turned her head, meeting his lips. 

Tugging her underwear down her thighs, the fabric fell over her knees, staying around her ankles. 

The hand that was resting on her stomach eased downward, disappearing into a thatch of black curls. 

She stiffened, interrupting the kiss.

"Guide my fingers," he commanded.

"I-I c-can't." She concealed her face with her hands.

He bent to put his cheek against hers. His fingertips drew circles on her abdomen, making her giggle with surprise and uncover her face.

"You can. Just hold onto me."

She raised her arm above her head, shyly, clasping his neck for balance and resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her torso. Her joints relaxed a bit, and her thighs fell slightly apart.

"That's it. Relax... and guide me."

She led his fingers to part the pink, swollen folds of her sex. His fingertip settled over the sensitive bud at the crest, circling gently.

They both moaned.

"Don't look away."

He didn't take his eye from the mirror. 

Whenever she caught her expression, she was squirming, arching her back, muttering, wanting to let go, yet gripping him tighter, half moaning, biting her lower lip, shutting her eyes firmly when he rubbed the spot that excited her the most.

He pulled his finger, licking it. 

The flush spread over her body, as she glared at him.

"What is it Ma'am Captain? Are you unhappy?" He smirked.

"Stop teasing me!"

"Hm?" He skimmed her back with his digits, pausing at the clasp of her bra.

 _Who is teasing whom?_ With a flick of his fingers, he popped it open, exposing her.

Sharp hum escaped her when he flung it aside.

He buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping it, while his hands cupped her breasts, stroking them lightly from the underside to the pert tips.

She gasped as her arousal became more evident, having trouble staying still. 

"Want me to do more?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Turn around."

She gazed at their reflection, obeying.

Pressing her against the mirror, he knelt in front of her, sliding her panties off completely. 

He peeled back the delicate folds and lowered his mouth. With the tip of his tongue, he touched her soft little nub and drew it across the bundle of nerves. 

"Ooo....oh... Aaah..." She barely reined in the dulcet tones fleeing out of her throat, as he latched his lips around her button and began to suck on it. Her legs buckled, and she attempted to close them. 

But he didn't let her. 

Securing her legs, he spread them apart, continuing to slurp harder and harder every time she tried to hide the junction of her thighs.

"Haah... Uugh... Aaah...Please..." She begged. 

Her hips moved, demanding more. Lightning flashed as he shut his eye, howl reverberating in his chest. His focus was solely on pleasuring her, as he slipped a finger deep inside her, pulling it back, and reinserting it slowly. 

_She is forbidden. Off-limits. I know she thinks the same about me._

_Yet... she too, is giving in to the urges._

Though it felt more than good, his thoughts were plagued by the act. This satisfaction was something he sacrificed willingly for the sake of his training. 

He believed that romance was for idiots, and carnal urges something that animals and perverted morons, such as Dartbrows, couldn't control.

Until that day at the beach.

Since then, he touched himself in secret, panting hungrily, stunned by humiliation and ecstasy, as he imagined this woman.

_Come for me... Feel the same things I felt..._

She breathed and sweated and pushed back at him, as he applied more suction, until she cried out, bathing his fingers in the silky essence of her body. 

It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

He needed to touch her beneath the surface. To connect to her beyond facades.

Two fingers worked into her with a steady rhythm, his tongue flickering over her, her hips springing to meet his thrusts.

The final piece of her self-control dismantled, as she rode his hand, smothering his face with her sex. 

She smelled and tasted like the sea. 

With her hands tangled in his hair, he could feel the breeze, see the blue sky, and hear the waves crashing upon the shore. 

Her body coiled tighter, taking in his fingers and drenching them as the sea flooding the coast. 

The slippery sounds had him smoldering every time he dived back into her.

She groaned his name as she shattered, her limbs trembling.

His breath wooshed out when he broke away from her, enjoying her ragged gasps and witnessing the mask of a control-freak break.

The sound of the water plopping in the full tub broke through the brief hush. She drew in a long breath, gazing at him. 

Next came the rustling of fabric when he freed himself of his underwear. 

"Z-Zoro..." 

The whisper from her lips hit him like a gunshot, his insides wobbling.

At that moment, he gave zero fucks about all of his previous concerns.

She parted her thighs to welcome him, a hiss escaping them when he settled into the cradle of her hips. The contact with her blackened every thought.

He held her gaze and started to push into her. Her eyelids fluttered shut, but he snarled a warning. 

"No, I want to see you. Want you to see me too." 

For a fraction of a second, he paused, etching the lewd look on her face into his brain. His hands molded against her breasts squeezing them hard, eliciting another cry from her throat. 

His tongue plunged her mouth, as he buried every inch of his sex into her.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

He withdrew almost to the head of his shaft, her muscles working frantically to tug him back inside. The pleasure was so intense, that he was half afraid he wouldn't last for a minute.

Lifting her slightly, he began pumping himself into her, building a strong and fast rhythm. 

The feeling of his robust body braced between her thighs, was almost as good as the power trip. 

She cried out repeatedly, in ecstasy that sounded like anguish. His mouth covered hers, muffling her cries, while his heart pounded like a jackhammer.

With each heavy thrust and sharp retreat, he groaned into her throat, hands gripping her backside. The force of his thrusts increased until she moved against him, thrusting back with as much force as he was showing her. 

_Not backing down. Heh._

Their tongues tangled with their moans mingling as they joined forces to reach the peak. She was tightening, pulsing, squeezing his hard-swollen flesh, while he fought to keep every movement controlled, to make it good for her.

He held her close as she clenched around his length. She hid her face into his neck, stifling a cry.

He brushed the strands of hair from her face, kissing her cheek, and setting a slower but steadier pace. 

"Tashigi..." he whispered into her ear.

Tears spilt down her cheeks as she held onto him, her mouth founding his, kissing him as slowly as he thrust into her. 

Gritting his teeth, with one, final push of his member, he eased into her, resting his head on her shoulder. 

They both struggled for air, sweaty and weary, her hands still around him.

It seemed that neither of them could find their voice.

There was a loud knocking followed by a piercing tone, that made them separate.

**"Tashigi! Are you feeling okay?"**

It was Smoker.

"Ohmygodohmygod...! I-I am sir!" Running around the bathroom, she tried to calm her voice but it sounded sultry. 

With a huge grin, he kept snatching the garments from her until she had nothing to cover herself with.

"Stop. That." She sibilated.

"Make me."

"You're impossible!"

**"What? Anyways, Doc is not wasted yet. You should go for a checkup. Maybe take some painkillers."**

"I'll do it later, Smoker-san! I'm in the bathroom-Eek!"

He pinched her ass.

**"What was that?"**

"Nothing, the water is cold... I'm gonna be fine sir! Don't worry."

**"Okay then. Go to sleep and rest."**

"Thank you, sir! I will!"

"You won't." Coming up behind, he hugged her to him.

"Roronoa!"

"Shhh... He'll hear you." 

"You are shameless."

He turned her over and kissed her.

"Only around you, Glasses. I'll run that hot bath for you... Heck, I’ll even help you wash your back."

"Why are you grinning like that?" Her brow puckered.

"No reason."


End file.
